Children and/or pets are sometimes left unattended in a vehicle. Depending on, among other factors, the ambient weather such unattended children and/or pets may suffer injury or death as a result.
What is needed is an apparatus and method to detect the presence of a child and/or pet in an otherwise unattended vehicle, and to provide an audible and/or visual alert to persons in near vicinity to that vehicle.